Austin
by royal destiny
Summary: Paige returns back home after being away for a few years. She knows that Trunks, Bra, Pan, and even her parents will be happy to see her, but is Goten that she is not sure about. Read to find out. Goten and OC


Disclamier: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ Austin_.

Song:_ Austin_ by Blake Shelton

"talking" **song** _note_

**Austin**

* * *

**She left without leavin' a number**

**Said she needed to clear her mind**

**He figured she'd gone back to Austin **

Paige did not realize how nervous she was to be home until she stepped off the plane. It was not that she was nervous about being home, but more of the reaction her family would have. She had left without telling anyone three years ago.

Paige was really nervous about coming home. Basically, she left because of love. Paige honestly didn't know why she was going back home because, after all, it was just a stupid birthday party.

She didn't tell anyone that she was coming home either. This was just going to be a big surprise. Paige honestly hoped that he wouldn't be there because she didn't know if she could take seeing him again with her.

When Paige got into the airport, she rented a car, a red ford mustang convertible, and drove home. She only hoped her dad liked her present.

Paige's full name is Paige Vegeta Briefs, sister to the world's most eligible bachelor and the world's greatest super model. Paige was a total daddy's girl, mainly because she was the only one that took after her father, Vegeta. Paige loved to fight, always got away with trouble with her father, and was not interested in the family business at all or being rich either.

This was her father's birthday party, and that was the reason why Paige had come back home. She had left without telling anyone and had been in hiding for three years.

When she got home, the first thing Paige did was go the gravity room. When Paige got there, he was just standing there.

"Hi daddy! I'm back," Paige said with tears in her eyes.

He turned around and saw her, "Hey princess. Are you just going to stand there or give me a hug?"

Paige ran over and hugged him. "I missed you daddy. I'm really sorry. I just couldn't stay here with Goten marrying Marron."

"It's ok. I knew where you were. You can't hide from me, remember?" Paige nodded.

"But at least you're back. That's all that matters. This is all that I wanted for my birthday." Vegeta hugged Paige again.

"I'm back, for good. I promise."

"Good. I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Goten caught Marron in the act with some guy. He's really hurt and probably isn't going to come."

"I'll be back."

"Wait...where are you going?"

"To beat the shit out of Marron."

"Don't. That's already been taken care of."

"That's not fair."

"I know."

"Well then, I think I'll wait to see Goten. I'm not sure if I'm ready just yet."

"Ok, then go change, and we'll spar."

"Ok."

Paige ran out of the gravity room, inside the house, up the stairs to her old room, and changed clothes. Then she ran back to the gravity room.

"I haven't trained in three years, daddy, so I might be a little slow."

"Ok."

After about three hours, Paige left the gravity room with cuts and bruises, but that was to be expected. Vegeta came out with some bruises and cuts. This is what it looked like when they sparred.

Paige went inside and upstairs to take a shower. When she came back downstairs, she ate a sensu bean and chilled. That was until her mom came home and saw her.

"Paige! What are you doing here?"

"Mom, I'm home. I came back for dad's birthday. I know very unexpected."

"That's ok. Does your dad know you're here?" She saw Paige nod. "Ok. What did you guys do?"

"Sparred. It was fun."

"What do you mean? I told him to stay out of that gravity room today!"

Paige saw her mom walk toward the gravity room. "Mom, I wanted to. It wasn't dad's fault. I haven't fought in three years, and I thought it would be fun. Please, mommy, don't yell at him." Paige gave her the puppy face.

"Oh, fine. Then, why don't you help me with decorations?"

"Ok."

So Paige got up and helped by making some of the food. Paige was a lot better than her mother when it came to food. Paige was so into cooking that she didn't realized that Goten and his mom had showed up.

"Hey Paige."

"Hi Chi Chi. Are you here to help?"

"Yeah. I think that Goten could probably be cheered up."

"Ok."

'**Cause she talked about it all the time**

**It was almost a year before she called him up**

**Three rings and an answerin' machine is what she got**

Paige wandered into the living room and saw him. She didn't know what to say. She also didn't know who to tell him that he was the reason she left. Paige got scared and walked back into the kitchen.

"You didn't even say anything."

"No, Chi Chi. That's not true. I said things, but it didn't come out."

"Ok. But I'm not letting you get away that easily."

"Alright."

"But I really don't need any help. So you can go and think or something."

"Ok."

Paige went up to her room and started to unpack her things. The whole time, she was thinking about Goten and what she would say to him. Paige wondered why he didn't say anything or how he didn't know she was there.

All of this took two hours, and Paige changed into a black strapless dress and strappy black heels. She left her hair down though.

It was about twenty minutes until the party when there was a knock on her door.

"It's open." Paige called out, unaware and not caring who it was.

The door opened and there stood Bra and Trunks, her two older siblings.

"What do you think you're doing coming back home and not letting anyone know?" Trunks said a little bitterly.

Trunks was older then her and Bra by fourteen years. He was always the one that protected them.

"I'm sorry. Nobody knew I was coming home. It was more or less one of dad's presents."

"Paige, you know he hates parties, especially when they're for him."

"I know."

"Ok. Why don't you talk to Goten?" Bra said.

"Yeah...because I know he would really like to talk to you."

"I'll try."

"Good."

They gave each other hugs. Paige was honestly really happy to be home, only because she was really homesick.

Bra was Paige's twin and older sister by five minutes. Bra use to seriously like Goten until they went out and saw that it was just puppy love. Bra also is Paige's boy-advice person.

"Bra?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Goten really wants to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I mean, ever since Marron cheated on him, he's been really sad."

"When did this happen?" Paige asked.

"About a year ago. I don't really think that he ever loved Marron, but I think that after awhile it was just lust. Then he found out that she was cheating on him for about a year and a half. It just devastated him."

"Daddy didn't say that."

"That's because I heard it from Goten when he was telling Trunks."

"Wow." Paige exclaimed. She was so shocked.

"Paige, he would probably love to see you."

"Ok. I'll try and talk to him. I promise."

"Good."

"Bra, I think the party started without us," she laughed.

"Well, then, let's go."

They left Paige's room and went downstairs. Everyone exchanged hellos with Paige except Goten.

The party went on, and Paige had fun regardless. Everyone was going to stay and continue partying, but Paige noticed that Goten left. She decided to find him and talk.

**If you're callin' 'bout the car, I sold it**

**If this is Tuesday night, I'm bowlin'**

**If you've got somethin' to sell **

Paige went outside and saw a car leave and figured it was his. So, she went back inside. Paige ended up thinking about everything and realized that she never saw him actually hanging out with anyone. Paige did the only think that she could think of, and that was to go over to his place and talk to him.

"Daddy, do you know where Goten lives?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I want to talk to him."

"Trust me… not tonight."

"Ok."

Paige was confused, but then it all made sense when she saw Marron. So, Paige went over to her.

"Hey Marron. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just the usual."

"Ok, but what is that?"

"Just partying, having fun, and using as many guys as I can."

Paige took the last sentence seriously and punched Marron so hard that it knocked her out. Paige was pissed. She knew that she shouldn't have punched her, but Paige just couldn't let her say those things about any guy, especially Goten. Paige didn't say anything else, she just left.

It was around 3:30 in the morning before she got home. As soon as she walked inside, she heard her father call her. So, Paige went upstairs to her room and saw her dad.

"Paige, why the hell did you do that?" Vegeta barked. Paige had tears in her eyes because her father never yelled at her before about anything. "I told you not to do anything! You didn't listen to me at all. I thought you were better than that…."

"Daddy, you didn't hear what she was saying. I'm sorry, but I did it for Goten whether you like it or not. I know what you said, but you had heard her, you would've done the same thing." Paige said cutting her father off.

He didn't say anything. He left her room and slammed the door on his way out. Paige ended up crying. She just couldn't understand it.

She woke up at noon and went downstairs. She saw her mom and her brother in the kitchen, so that was where she went.

"Mom, you're not mad at me too, are you?" Paige asked. She didn't need her mom mad at her too.

"I don't know sweetie."

"Ok." Paige grabbed a box of cereal and sat down in the living room.

She was in there for a good two or three hours watching television, until the doorbell rang. Paige jumped up, and answered the door. When she opened the door, she saw him.

"Hey Goten. What's up? Want to come in?"

"No. And I don't want you sticking up for me. I can take care of myself." Goten yelled.

"Ok. I was just trying to help." Paige truthfully said.

"Well, I don't need it!"

With that said, he left. Paige closed the door and went up to her room. She didn't know what she could've done. She only was trying to help. Once Paige got in her room, she broke down in tears.

**You're wastin' you time, I'm not buying**

**If it's anybody else**

**Wait for the tone, you know what to do**

There was a knock on her door when she woke up, so she got up and answered it. It turned out to be Bra.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Bra happily asked.

"Nothing."

"Ok…..then what's wrong? You're eyes are so red!"

"Goten said that he didn't need me sticking up for him. But he doesn't know what she said…"

"I know." Bra said. They both sat on Paige's bed and talked. They talked about guys and how neither one of them has had very much luck. Paige loved to talk to her sister. Everything made sense with her. "I would love to be Pan right now." Bra stated.

"I know. She's got everything we want, except for the fact that she's dating our brother." Paige replied as she was laughing.

"Yeah." Bra said. A few minutes later, she said, "Don't worry. He'll come around."

"I honestly hope so."

"Paige, once he realizes it, he'll come running to you."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, he's just been hurt."

"Then why didn't he want to talk to me? I mean all he did was yell at me."

"Talk to him, Paige. Keep trying. He'll come around in due time."

"Ok. I'll try."

So Paige left and drove over to his apartment complex. She was really nervous, but it was now or never. Paige went up to his apartment and stood there. She finally got enough guts to knock on the door. About two minutes later, he opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because, Goten, you don't know what Marron said."

"What do I care?"

"Because I'm your friend. I was only doing the one thing that you use to do for me. "Paige stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Like I said before, I don't want your help." Goten stated back.

"Ok. I'll leave." Paige turned around and left. She couldn't believe him. She got in her car and drove to Marron's apartment. When Paige got there, she politely knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Hi to you too, Marron." Paige paused for a moment. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Paige went inside and about freaked, but she managed to keep her cool and be nice. "Marron, are you and Goten still going out?" Paige curiously asked.

"Why?" Marron asked being a little confused.

"Because."

"I'm not telling you. Why would it matter to you anyways? You possibly can't like him?"

"Wh-"

"You do! That's why you left, wasn't it?"

"I-"

"Guess what? I'm going to make you suffer…"

Paige couldn't take it anymore and once again punched Marron. "You can't take him back. It's impossible. You can't make someone suffer. You don't know how." With that, Paige left and went back home.

Two weeks had passed and no one had heard from Marron or alone anyone else. Everyone just kept to themselves. Paige was worried because she didn't know what she would do if she ever saw Goten again and that scared her.

She had gone to work at Applebee's. Paige had been working for about four hours, when she saw Trunks and Goten come in. They ended up in her section, and Paige became really nervous.

**And P.S., if this is Austin, I still love you **

"Hey guys." Paige said as she tried to sound happy.

"Hey Paige." Goten said.

"Hi sis." Trunks said.

They ordered their drinks and food, and Paige went on doing her job, even though Goten was there. She brought their food and then they ate.

At 11:05 p.m., Paige was done and went to her car. When she got there, she found a letter under her windshield wiper. She unfolded it and it read: _Paige, meet me at the park in your spot at midnight. _Paige smiled and drove home as fast as she could. She took a shower, changed into jeans and a baby blue t-shirt, and drove over.

Paige sat down on a swing and waited. She was really nervous. She waited for an hour until she decided to go home, when she saw someone approaching. It wasn't anyone she knew, so Paige turned and started to walk away.

"Paige, wait up!" Goten yelled.

She turned around and saw him. "Hi. You do know that you're late….and I knew it was you." Paige accusingly said.

"I know. I should have had Trunks write it. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok."

They sat down next to each other on a wooden bench nearby. Paige was really nervous, especially because she had no clue what they were going to talk about it.

"Paige, I want to know why you keep punching Marron, even when I said that I didn't need you."

"Because I didn't like the things she said." Paige obviously stated.

Goten didn't know what to say. He was absolutely speechless.

"I'm sorry, but she said she used you and that she never loved you. Marron used you Goten. She just used you. I didn't like that and so I punched her." She stated with emphasis.

"But why?"

"I don't know. Probably to make my brother jealous. I just don't know."

"Ok. I'm going to home. I have to work in the morning. Bye." Goten said. He felt a little bit better, and all because of his talk with Paige.

"Ok. Bye." Paige replied.

With that they left, Paige had a feeling that he was still mad at her.

Paige got back to her car and tried her hardest not to cry. She wouldn't hold it back, and when she got home, she noticed that no one had stayed up. It was weird because usually her dad did, but tonight Paige didn't care and went to her room.

The next morning Paige went downstairs to eat, but when she got there, Marron was sitting in the kitchen. So Paige turned around and went back to her room.

"Paige, what happened last night?" Pan asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Paige replied.

"Ok."

"Now leave!" Paige barked.

"No." Pan replied back.

"Pan, your uncle is totally confusing, and it just wasn't fun."

"Why? I mean, he called and said that he talked to you. Then he went and talked to Marron."

"He did what?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. He said something about you being right."

**The telephone fell to the counter**

**She heard but couldn't believe**

**What kind of man would hang on that long**

Paige couldn't believe it. She didn't know why he wouldn't tell her. She couldn't really think with Pan in her room. So Pan left, and Paige got ready to go.

Paige ended up changing into a jean skirt and a black halter top. She was on her way downstairs when Trunks stopped her.

"Paige?"

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." Paige said in a hurry.

"Actually, this concerns Goten."

"Ok." Paige stopped walking and faced Trunks.

Trunks took Paige to her room and sat down on her bed.

"Trunks, what's going on?" Paige said with a worried tone.

"Paige, Goten's gone. He left last night. We don't know where he is or where he would have gone."

"Well, did you check his apartment?" Paige asked.

"Duh. I did." Trunks replied.

"How about work? He told me that he had work this morning."

"Ok. You go check, and I'll look around."

"Ok. Maybe check Marron's place. I know she was here this morning, but that doesn't rule her out."

"Good point. I'll have Pan or Bra do that. Don't worry, we'll find him."

"Ok."

Paige left and drove to the dojo where Goten worked. She didn't see his car, but decided that he probably just got a ride. So Paige went in. She was walking around until someone stopped her.

"Excuse me, but beginner classes are later today."

"Oh…thanks, but I'm actually looking for someone."

"Who? Oh…by the way, the name's Eric."

"Paige. I'm looking for Goten. I was wondering where he was." Paige said. You could tell that she didn't like this guy.

"I'm sorry. He didn't come in to work at all today."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't want a class?"

"Nope, I learned from Goten and my dad."

"Ok." That left Eric with a weird look on his face.

Paige left. She knew Eric was flirting with her, and she didn't want to let him down. Paige drove over to Pan's house and knocked on the door.

"Hi Videl. Is Pan home?"

"No, but come in."

Paige walked inside and sat on the couch. She didn't know if they knew, but decided to ask anyway. "Videl, do you know where Goten is?"

"Why?"

"Because we can't find him. I'm worried that Marron got to him and hurt him."

"Wait a second….You mean to tell me that Goten is missing?"

"Exactly. I'm sorry that nobody told you, but I thought maybe you knew. I'm really worried about him, considering that was where he said he was going last night."

"Then, go there."

"Pan and Bra are already there."

"Oh."

"Listen. Call me if you see him. I really have to talk to him."

"Ok."

By this point, Paige was in tears. Paige didn't want him gone, not after everything he did for her. Videl let her cry.

"Paige, he is going to come back and he is going to be ok."

"You're right," she sniffled.

"Yeah."

"I'm going go home and then head over to Marron's."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Paige drove home scared. She didn't know what to do. Paige couldn't find him and didn't know what she would do if he was truly gone.

Paige got home and didn't care who was there. She went upstairs to her room and quickly fell asleep.

**What kind of love that must be**

**She waited three days, and then she tried again**

**She didn't know what she'd say **

When she woke up, she noticed that it was dark out and she had no idea what to do since she was suppose to go to Goten's. Paige looked at the clock and noticed it said 8:07 pm. She got up and ran down the stairs. When Paige got there, she noticed Marron was sitting in the living room again.

"Where the hell is he? I know that you know, so don't lie!"

"How would I? He came over, told me that we were through, and left."

"How do I know your not lying to me?"

"Because Goten left at 3:30 this morning and I told him to call me, but he never did."

"Whatever."

Paige walked back up to her room and called Goten. Half way through ringing, his phone cut out. That was the end of this. Paige left and went to his apartment. Not knowing or caring if he was there.

When Paige got there, she knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes, the door opened and she went inside.

Paige saw that his apartment was completely clean and that meant that there was something really wrong.

"Goten, what's wrong?" Paige asked worriedly.

"Nothing!"

"It's not nothing. This place is clean, and it's not normally this way." Paige sat down on the couch. "Please just tell me what's wrong."

"It's you, Paige." Goten stated.

"What?"

"How can you not tell me that you're in love with me? Everyone else knows."

"I-" Paige had no idea that he knew.

"Shut up Paige! I don't want to hear it. If you love me you would've told me."

"I'm sorry. Marron never deserved you and you can do much better. The reason everyone knows is because they figured it out without me saying anything. You would've noticed if you hadn't been so wrapped up in Marron to see," Paige sniffled and fought back tears, "I'm sorry that I fell in love with my best friend and that I nearly killed Marron when I heard her say those things, and I'm sorry that I gave a damn when you went missing. I should've stayed in Hawaii, because then," Paige stopped talking because she didn't necessarily want to tell him.

"None of this would have happened?" Goten stated as he glared at Paige. "That is exactly what I think too! So why don't you just go and never talk to me again? Because as far as I'm concerned, this friendship is over just like my chance to get back with Marron."

Paige didn't say anything, she just left. When she got in her car, she drove over to Trunks's apartment sobbing to herself, hoping that Pan would be there. Paige knocked on the door and started to cry even harder. When it opened, Trunks was standing there.

"Paige, what happened?" Trunks concernly said. He didn't like to see his baby sister cry.

"Goten." Paige stated.

"Oh," he led her inside and to the couch. "What happened?"

Paige told him everything. When she was done. She realized that he must be getting ready for something. "Are you going to have Pan here?"

"Yeah I was, but I can cancel." Trunks said. In his opinion, Paige was more important to him then Pan. He knew that Pan would understand.

"No, I just wanted to talk. To be honest though, I was hoping for Pan, but you're great too."

"Yep, that's what I'm here for." Trunks said with a huge grin on his face.

Paige ended up staying there for about an hour and then left. She went home and called in sick for work. Paige honestly didn't feel like doing anything anymore.

**But she heard three rings and then **

The next day Paige went downstairs and went into the kitchen. When she got there, she saw her dad.

"Princess, what's wrong?"

"A lot, daddy."

"Ok tell me."

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because it's obvious and I know that you know."

"Know what?"

"Daddy, please! I really don't want to talk right now."

"Ok. When you're ready to, you know where to find me."

"Yeah."

Paige grabbed some food and went back upstairs. She was really confused and had no idea what she was going to do with herself.

When she got to her room, her phone rang. She looked at the number and it was Goten's. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to him. In fact, she was sure Trunks had gotten to him. So, she let it ring.

Four hours later, she went downstairs again, but this she was in jeans, a black t-shirt, and flip flops. She was all ready to go out. She left and drove over to Trunks apartment.

When she got there, Paige parked her car and went upstairs. She knocked on the door, and Trunks opened it.

"Hey Paige!" He gave her a hug. "Come on in. are you better today?"

"Just a little. Why?"

"Thought I would ask." Paige just nodded. "Your candle theme idea was great. She really loved it."

"I'm glad."

"Why are you here?"

"Honestly, I'm trying to hide. I really didn't know where to go."

"This probably isn't the best place for that."

"Why?" Paige asked.

Paige heard a door close and then saw Goten. "So, you talk about me and now you're trying to hide? That's funny." Goten said.

Paige couldn't take it anymore. So, she immediately left. All she wanted was to do was go home. By home, she meant Hawaii.

Paige went to work and got fired. That just made her even more upset. She ended up driving around all night. She just couldn't bring herself to drive home.

She ended up getting home at ten that next morning. When she went inside, she saw her dad waiting patiently.

"Princess, come here."

Paige did and she knew that she was going to get the third-degree. "What daddy?"

"What's happened?" Paige just sat down on the floor of the gravity room. "Princess, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

Paige told Vegeta everything. She cried and cried until there were no more tears to cry. She told him everything from the last time they talked until now, and she didn't care.

"Princess, Goten's probably sorry and that's why he called."

"I was just trying to help him."

"I know. Maybe you should go find him. I mean you never know." Paige nodded hesitantly. "For all we know, the brat could love you too."

"Daddy, you're ok with that?"

"I have to be, don't I?"

"Why?"

"Because one day, Trunks is going to marry Pan. Besides you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That Bra is engaged to Ubuu."

"Oh."

"That was exactly my reaction." Paige smiled.

"I've just been out of it lately."

"It's ok. Just go to Goten."

"Ok, daddy."

Paige gave her dad a hug and then left for Goten's. She promised herself that this time she wasn't leaving until they talked, but mainly her talking.

**If it's Friday night, I'm at the ball game**

**And first thing Saturday, if it doesn't rain**

**I'm headed out to the lake**

She got there and was completely scared. She didn't know what she was gong to say, but knew that it had to be convincing and it had to happened not. Honestly, that scared her the most. She wasn't sure if she could make it through the whole conversation.

When Paige got there, she sat in her car for several minutes. She just couldn't get up. Paige sat there for a little longer and then went up to his apartment.

Paige knocked on Goten's door and waited impatiently. She was shaking uncontrollably. After about two minutes, the door opened.

"Hi Goten." Paige said nervously.

"Paige, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Fine. Start talking."

"No Goten I want to come in and talk to you."

"Why?"

"I can't believe that you're still mad at me. I mean, you've called my phone and hid out at my brother's. All I want to do is talk to you."

"Fine. Come in."

As soon as she got in, she noticed that it was a little messy again. Paige sat down on the couch and Goten sat on the coffee table.

"Goten, I honestly didn't mean any of those awful things I said. I am sorry. I mean…."

"Don't worry about it. I mean I forgive you."

"Then what was with the act?"

"To see if you were mad at me."

"Oh. Well, I'm not. We've been best friends for years and well…."

All of the sudden, he kissed her hard on the mouth. It was out of nowhere, but Paige didn't care at all. She was ecstatic.

"I'm sorry, Paige, I never meant to do that…."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. It's just the fact that I think I might completely be in love with you."

"Wait I thought you loved Marron."

"I did, but I took everything you said to heart. I realized that I didn't love her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Bra and daddy said that you would come around. I honestly do love you, and I always have."

He kissed Paige again. After that, there was no talking, but just showing each other how much they had loved each other all along.

The next morning, Paige woke up in Goten's arms. She honestly felt like all of this was a dream.

"Hi." Paige said sleepily.

"Hi. Is Bra's party tonight?"

"Honestly not sure."

"Ok. Well, as much as I would love to stay here all day .I have to go to work." Goten said.

"Yeah I have to go home."

"Are you free tonight to go out for dinner with me?"

"Sure."

"Ok, cool," he grinned.

Paige and Goten took a shower together, and Paige wore a pair of his pants and a shirt home.

When she got there, Paige went right to her room to take a shower. It wasn't that she didn't the smell of Goten's cologne on her, but she didn't want her father to freak out. When Paige came out of her bathroom, Bra was sitting on her bed.

**And I'll be gone, all weekend long**

**But I'll call you back when I get home **

**On Saturday afternoon **

"What happened last night? I mean you never came home."

"A lot Bra. I finally told him, and you can probably guess what happened."

"Cool. Daddy said he told you."

"Yep."

"I didn't want everyone else to know, before you."

"It's ok."

"Alright. So spill."

"Spill what?"

"Everything, duh. Wait I'll call Pan and then we'll all go out to eat and talk."

Paige really didn't need to, but knew that it wouldn't matter. Bra left to call Pan, and Paige finished getting ready. About two minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Princess."

"Daddy," Paige gulped. "I k-"

"Paige, you-"

"Daddy-"

"Princess, Goten's here."

"Oh ok," she sighed.

Paige ran downstairs and jumped on Goten. He set her down and then kissed her.

"What are you doing here?" Paige curiously asked.

"Lunch break."

"Cool."

"Yeah but, Pan backed out on Trunks so you girls could girl-talk."

"Oh about that, totally Bra's idea." Paige admitted.

"I figured that."

"And you know how she won't turn girl-talk down, especially when it's about her own sister."

"Ok." Goten said.

They both sat down on the couch and were kissing again when Bra came down the stairs.

"Get a room!" Bra yelled. Their embarrassment caused them to break apart and only hold hands.

"What? I've seen you and Uub kiss like that." Paige said defensively.

"Well, that's different.'

"How?"

"It isn't my sister who has only been going out with Goten for a day."

"Oh well. It doesn't matter." Goten stated.

"Goten, you better care because daddy is going to kill you." Bra said.

"Whatever." Goten replied. He didn't really care. Of course, Goten knew that Vegeta would kick his ass. "Paige, I have to talk to you alone."

"Ok." Paige took Goten upstairs to her room and then sat on her bed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us. That's all."

"What did I do?" Paige started to get tears in her eyes.

"Baby, you didn't do anything."

"Really?" she asked as she lay in his arms.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you knew that your parents were leaving on a business trip?"

"Yeah, I knew."

"Well Trunks and Pan, and Bra and Ubuu are going on a couple cruise."

"Why not us?"

"Because we missed the sign up date by a year."

"Oh," Paige laughed.

"So, since there won't be anyone here, I wondered if you wanted to say with me until they get back?"

"Thanks Goten, that's so sweet." Paige kissed him sweetly.

"So that's a 'yes', isn't it?" he smiled coyly.

Paige nodded before she kissed him again. They ended up just cuddling together for a least ten or twenty minutes. That was until Pan came in.

"Paige, let's go. You can cuddle later. I have to leave in four hours, and I still haven't packed." Pan stated.

"Fine. I'll go." She kissed him goodbye and left. "Pan, that wasn't very fair. I happened to enjoy that."

"I don't care. Guess who the first person Goten called after you left?"

"Who?"

"Trunks."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and apparently he knows some of what happened."

Paige just shook her head. The three of them all on in Bra's black Mustang convertible and went to Perkins.

As soon as they got inside, they were seated and their orders were taken.

**And I'll be gone, all weekend long**

**But I'll call you back when I get home**

**Or Sunday afternoon **

"So how exactly did you and Goten come to be a couple?" Pan asked. She already knew because Trunks told her, but she wanted to hear what Paige said.

"It happened two days after Goten said that are friendship was over and we had that big fight. Between daddy, Bra, and Trunks, they convinced me that he must be wrong. Well, I ended up going over and we talked. Then out of nowhere, he kissed me. It all was good from there!" Paige admitted.

"Cool."

The three of them talked for about three hours until Pan and Bra had to leave to pack. Paige knew that her parents weren't leaving tonight, but she decided she was going over to his apartment later anyway.

A couple of hours later, Paige left and drove to the dojo. When she got there, he was working with little kids, between four or five years old. Paige just stood in the doorway, watching him with all the kids. Goten finally realized she was there and he let his class have a break.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." Paige smiled, hugging him close.

"What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I just came here because I didn't want to stay at home. Daddy is in one of his moods." Paige giggled.

"Oh. How long have been standing there?"

"The whole time." She laughed.

"Oh."

"Yeah. It looks like they love you."

"Yep, they do," Paige kissed him. "Pa….ige…..the…"

"Little kids, I know." Paige said right before she started laughing.

"Good."

"But you are just so great with little kids. You're so cute too," she whispered.

"I know. I have to get back to class."

"Ok. I'll be here."

"Duh, but you can go sit in my office if you want."

Paige nodded and went in. she honestly watched Goten teach the class the whole time. She really didn't care about anyone bugging her she turned off her cell phone. About thirty-five minutes later, Goten came into his office.

"Paige, we can go. I'm done for today."

"Ok. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We'll decide when we get to my place.

"Fine with me."

Paige and Goten both went to their cars and drove to his apartment. She was really looking forward to this. When they got inside, Paige wandered back to his room, put her stuff in there, and then decided just to sit there. She took out her phone and turned it on. Paige already had four messages and they were from her dad.

"You have four messages. To listen press five." Paige did. "Message One…..'Princess, where are you? You and I were going to go shopping for that damn trip. It isn't like you to forget call me when you get this.'…..Message two, 'Paige, stop screwing the brat or whatever you're doing. CALL ME! Bye…." Paige didn't need to listen to the last three, so she called her dad.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, is Dad there?"

"Yeah, hold on."

"Ok."

Paige was really scared. She didn't mean to forget her dad like that, but she didn't know what she was going to tell him.

"Princess….I guess you got the messages."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I thought that was tomorrow." She said trying to sound innocent.

"Don't worry about it. We can do the whole shopping thing tomorrow."

"You sure?" Paige asked. She was confused.

"Yeah, you just have to stop thinking about Goten all the time." Vegeta stated.

"Ok. I'll try."

"Good. I have to go. Love you Princess."

"Love you too daddy. Bye."

"Bye. Don't forget about me."

"I won't. Bye."

They both laughed as they hung up the phones. Paige didn't realize that Goten was standing there.

"What was so funny?"

"I forgot that I was supposed to take my dad shopping."

"Oh."

"Are you going to actually put clothes on or not? Because you are not going to my house dressed in a towel." Paige said.

"Ok." Goten replied.

Goten changed clothes and then they left to go to Capsule Corp. he didn't really know why, but, then again, Goten didn't care. He had to talk to Vegeta anyway.

The drive there was quiet and when they got there, Goten locked the door on Paige.

"Come on, Goten, I want to go in!"

"No, just wait."

Paige sighed. She looked around and realized that she didn't recognize the car in the driveway and got scared.

_**And P.S., if this is Austin, I still love you **_

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. But maybe we should wait."

They both waited for about ten minutes before they decided to go in. When they got inside, Paige went to go find her parents. She was scared that something had happed. Paige ran into the kitchen to find her mom standing there in a passionate embrace with some other guy.

"Hi mom. Do you happen to know where dad is?"

"Nope." Bulma said. She didn't care that her daughter saw her with another man.

"Ok."

Paige walked into the living room. Then she turned around, looked in the kitchen, and saw that guy all over her mom. The worst thing was that her mother was actually enjoying it.

"That's it!" Paige whispered. She turned around and went out to the gravity room. When she got there, she noticed that he dad was just sitting on the floor. So Paige went in. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

He looked up and Paige realized that his eyes were filled with tears. "Your mother….I actually was going on this trip….but she doesn't want me to go….she obviously wants him…."

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I really am." Paige gave him a hug and didn't let go. "Come back to Goten's with me. It'll be fun."

"If you say so, Princess."

Paige managed to get him off the floor and didn't care what anyone thought. They walked to the living room to find Goten on the couch with a really funny looked.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"Bulma and some guy. I'm not sure who he is."

"Oh….well, daddy is going to stay with us for awhile."

"Ok." Goten replied. He couldn't have said 'no' even if he wanted too.

They went back to Goten's apartment and gave Vegeta the guest room. Goten ordered pizza while Paige sat and talked to him.

"Daddy, do you know how this happened? I mean you really love mom, and I honestly thought she loved you."

"I know. She comes home smelling different. Sometimes it smells like alcohol, but I'm not sure. But every time I asked her about it she says that it's just a good friend she works with. Then, I come down the stairs, and find out that…."

"I shouldn't have left," Paige interrupted.

"It's ok. This would have probably happened when you weren't home."

"Ok. Let's go to the living room because I smell,"

"Pizza." They both said.

They literally jumped up and ran into the living room and stared grabbing food. Pretty soon, the food was gone.

"Vegeta, you can stay here as long as you need." Goten said. He wasn't about to put out the man that he looked up to growing up.

"Ok." He looked at Paige and Goten and realized that she wasn't a little girl anymore. "Paige, I should probably go back…I don't want to impose…"

"Daddy, you're not imposing. Honestly, Goten doesn't care."

"Fine."

"Good." Paige got up off Goten's lap and gave her dad a hug.

After a couple of hours of watching television, Paige told Goten and her father goodnight and went to bed. She honestly had no idea on how to tell Trunks and Bra. So, Paige went to bed to think. Back in the living room, Goten was nervously sitting. About ten minutes later, Goten decided to talk.

"Vegeta, I know that I'm probably not the one that you want to talk to, but I need to talk to you."

"Fine."

"I thought that I would ask you what you think first."

"Ok, brat, what is it?" Vegeta impatiently said.

"I have absolutely always been in love with Paige. I mean how would it have looked if I dated a sixteen year old? Not good. So I thought I would date Marron. I never thought I would fall in love."

"So you're telling me that you love my baby girl and that you want to ask Paige to marry you?" Vegeta saw him nod with a small smile. "I guess I could let you. It isn't like I would break her heart. She's my baby girl."

"Thanks Vegeta. I know that you probably don't want to be related to me again."

"You're right. I don't, but this would happen whether or not I want it to."

_**Well, this time she left her number**_

_**But not another word**_

Goten was ecstatic and didn't know what to do. He just decided to go to bed. When he got there, Goten saw Paige in one of his shirts asleep in his bed. Goten stripped down to his boxers and crawled in the bed. He slid his arms around Paige and said, "Goodnight, Paige. I love you with all of my heart."

When Goten woke up, Paige wasn't there. So he got up and went to the living room. As soon as he walked in, he noticed Paige talking on the phone. She quickly hung-up when she saw him.

"Sweetie, where's your dad?" Goten asked.

"He left this morning. He said something about needing time alone to think about things."

"Ok, but weren't you two suppose to go shopping?"

"Yeah, but I let him leave. He doesn't know if he's going to be here tonight or not."

"Oh…ok. Well I guess we can go out tonight or something."

"Maybe….."

Paige got up and went outside on the balcony. Goten noticed and followed.

"Sweetie?" Goten stopped walking when he reached the balcony. "Paige, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly into him. "Paige I'm worried about you. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Everything. My dad isn't coming back," she said, beginning to sob.

"What? Why?" Goten asked. He was shocked.

"Because he took the spaceship and is leaving. I didn't stop him. Pan and Trunks are having problems together. I just don't want that to happen to us."

"It won't," he said, kissing her neck gently.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. All because I'm not going to let it."

Paige turned around and ended up crying harder. All Goten did was let her cry. He knew that was what she need.

"You should probably go to work," Paige managed to say.

"Why?"

"Because you have to. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"What are you going to do today?" he asked.

"Go home and pack all of my stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so is ok if I move in for awhile right?" Paige asked, hugging him close.

"Of course."

"Good."

They both got ready to go. They both ended up leaving.

Paige went to her house to get her things. She was really nervous and scared. When Paige pulled in the driveway, she realized that nobody was home, and that was great. Paige parked and got out.

She went inside and upstairs to her room. She got in there, and began packing when she found a letter in her dresser. It read: _Princess, I'm sorry that I have to leave. Trust me I didn't want to. But right now, I have to be alone. I don't know what I'm going to do. I know that I should be back in about four months. If not don't worry. Just tell Bra and Trunks that I do love them and what happened. I love you Paige. Love, dad._

Paige was in tears. She didn't know why the letter was in her dresser, but she figured that it was to hide it. She finished packing and left. As soon as she pulled out of the driveway, her mom pulled in, but Paige just drove off. She didn't want to even talk to her.

Paige drove back to Goten's apartment and carried her things upstairs. When she got there, she put all of it in the living room.

Then Paige left again. She drove over to the dojo and parked. Paige got out of her car and then she went inside. Paige walked over to Goten's office and knocked on his door. He looked up and saw Paige.

"Hey baby." Paige sat on his lap and buried her head in his neck. "Paige, what's wrong?"

"Daddy's gone."

"Paige, it's ok. Just cry. You'll be fine. Do Trunks and Bra know?"

"No I can't."

"It's ok. I'll do it."

Paige just cried. She handed Goten the note. That was all that Paige remembered. She had once again cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up, she was in Goten's room and it sounded like he was in the living room. Paige got up, walked into the living room, and saw the Goten was on the phone. So she went and sat next to him.

"Who's on the phone?" Paige mouthed.

"Here, Bra wants to talk to you," Goten said as he handed Paige the phone.

"Hey Bra, how's everything?" Paige asked nervously.

"How's everything? Damn it, Paige, don't you think that you could've told me yourself?"

"Probably, but I couldn't find the courage. It's not my fault."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want him gone. I mean did you try…."

"Paige, where's dad?" Trunks demanded.

"Hi Trunks. You know that wasn't nice. I think that he might be in space. But I'm not sure."

"Ok. Fine. Are you alright?" Trunks asked.

"Not really. But I'll be fine. I have Goten here."

"Give him the phone."

So Paige handed Goten the phone and heard Trunks yell at him. Paige always found it funny when Trunks became the overprotective, older brother. Paige went to the balcony. As soon as she got there, Paige sat down in a chair; she was so confused and mixed up inside. Paige realized that Goten was on the balcony and sat at the end of the stair.

"Paige, your mom is here. Do you want to talk to her or tell her that you're not here?" Goten said.

"No, I'm not going to talk to her. I'm going shopping or something."

Paige went inside and got into the shower. Then when she was done, she finished getting ready. Paige had on blue hip hugger jeans, baby blue halter top, and baby blue flip flops. Paige left her room and saw Goten come out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Where are you going?" Paige asked.

"Shopping with you, why?"

"Oh…just wondering."

Paige wondered into the living room and sat down. She waited ten minutes for Goten and when he came out, they left for the mall.

Paige and Goten had going to the mall for about two hours and then went driving around and stopping at different places. They finally got home at 12:47 in the morning. They both went up stairs to the apartment and went to bed.

_**Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'**_

_**And this is what he heard**_

Three years later, Paige still had not heard from father. Bra and Ubuu had to get married because Bra was pregnant and had a little girl, who she named Vega. Trunks and Pan got married four months after Bra and Ubuu.

But Goten and Paige is a totally different story. Paige found him with Marron in their apartment. So, needless to say, Paige broke up with him two and half years ago and now lives at home.

Bulma, her mom, had managed to ruin her marriage and her other relationship. But nobody knows how she managed that, and no one wants to know.

Paige was wondering around the mall when she saw him. She didn't know what she was going to do. So Paige just kept walking and went into Bath & Bodyworks. Paige thought that she had lost him, so she went over to the lavender aromatherapy section.

"Hey Paige."

She didn't know how he saw her, but then again she just decided to talk to him. So she turned around. "Hi Goten." Paige nervously said. "How have you been?"

"Ok," Goten trailed off.

"Oh, well do you still work at the dojo? I usually drive by sometimes and I noticed you car wasn't there."

"Yeah I do and the only reason you didn't notice was because I got a new one. What are you doing?"

"Work at Capsule Corp now."

"Cool. What are you doing there? I mean the last time we were together you hated the family business."

"Yeah, well, what can I do? I mean I live at home and somebody has to run the company besides Trunks. Honestly it isn't that hard."

"Then how come I didn't know this? I mean Trunks is on the news all the time for being company president. Why aren't you?"

"Because the press doesn't know. I mean, yeah, they know that I'm co-president and CEO, but I don't go to all the fancy parties and outings. Also I work at home."

"Oh, how cool."

Paige grabbed ten lavender lotion, perfume, and aromatherapy sleeping spray and went to the checkout. Meanwhile, Goten is telling her all this stuff and she really didn't care. Paige went to pay and all of the sudden Goten just paid for everything.

"You didn't have to do that. It was a hundred and ten dollars."

"It's alright. I have money don't worry. I just felt like buying you something."

"Well thank you." Paige said sweetly.

They both walked out of the store and to the food court. It was quiet until Goten said something. "Paige I miss you so much. I miss buying things for you and hanging out with you."

"I miss you too, but it hurt so much when I left you and if don't want to be hurt again. I'm sorry Goten," Paige trailed off and stopped. Goten turned and looked at her. "We can be friends, but I doubt that we'll ever be boyfriend and girlfriend again."

"Ok well I have to go. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye Goten," Paige said and the whispered, "I love you Goten Son and I always will."

With that Paige left the mall and drove out to Bra's house. She was so hurt inside and knew that she made a mistake. Right now there were only two people she could talk to about this and one of the two was gone.

Paige got here in a half an hour and was in tears as she pulled in the driveway. She knew that Bra would listen and support her. So Paige got out of her car and knocked on the door.

_**If you're callin' 'bout my heart**_

_**It's still yours**_

_**I should've listened to it a little more**_

Ubuu answered the door and was shocked to see Paige in tears. "Paige, what happened?"

"A lot, is Bra home?"

"No, she's in London right now. But I'm sure I can help." Ubuu said sympathetically.

"No that's all right. Can I ask you a question though?"

"Sure. Why don't you come in? Don't worry Vega is asleep."

Paige nodded and went to the living room to the couch. Ubuu went and got some water and bought it back.

"What's the water for?" Paige curiously asked.

"Well, when Bra cries her throat gets really dry. So since you're her twin and I have never seen you cry, I just kind of assumed it."

"Oh,"

"Well what was the question?"

"Does Goten still love me?"

"Yeah, Paige, he's loved you since you were born. Your dad said that as soon as Goten held you, the two of you were already bonding."

"Oh no," Paige started to cry again.

"Let me guess, hmm, you told him that you don't love him anymore and that you just want to be friends?" He saw Paige nod. "That was really stupid."

"Yeah I know."

"Ok, Paige do you really love Goten?"

"Yes."

"Then tell him. Because if you don't, there's a possibly that you'll lose him forever."

"All right, I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Ok. But I meant today."

"Well I have to do some thinking first. I mean what do I say?"

"Well I would start with 'hi', but that's just me."

Paige giggled. "I knew you were going to say that. I just need some time to calm down. Also, I think Goten need some time."

"Ok. Do whatever you think."

"I will. Thanks Uub." Paige gave him a hug. "Now I know why Bra married you."

"Yeah, well, just don't tell everyone that I'm a big sweetie."

"Ok."

Paige and Ubuu sat and talked a little bit longer. It was nice because Paige now had another person to go to.

"I'm going go." Paige said.

"Ok, but you know that you don't have to."

"Yeah, but I should."

"Oh, all right, just call me when you get home."

"Ok, I will. Bye."

"Bye."

With that Paige left. She knew that she dad to talk to Goten, but wasn't sure how that would turn out.

When Paige got back home, she went upstairs to her room. She honestly didn't care about anything right now, except seeing Goten. So Paige changed into a short jean skirt and light blue halter top with matching flip flops and drove out to Chi Chi's home.

When Paige got there, she parked her car and went to the front door and knocked. Paige waited about two minutes and he opened the door.

"Hi Paige, what are doing here?" Goten asked.

"Well I actually came to talk to you."

"Oh come on in." Goten paused. "Mom, Paige is staying for dinner."

Paige walked in and went to the kitchen. When she got there, she saw Paris, the one and only girl besides Marron she fought for him.

Chi Chi turned around and saw Paige. "Hi sweetie. How have you been?"

"Ok," Paige trailed off as she watched Goten and Paris make out with each other. "Do you need some help?" She asked as she turned to see Chi Chi.

"Nope, Goten take that somewhere else!" Chi Chi realized then that Paige only wanted to talk to Goten. "Paige, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Paige never could keep anything from her. Chi Chi was like her best friend. "A lot actually."

"So, there's time." Chi Chi went and sat at the table with Paige. "What's wrong?"

Paige told her everything that happened today and what was happening with her feelings. "Uub told me that Goten loved me. I don't know what to do now," Paige started to cry and Chi Chi was trying her best to calm her down.

_**Then it wouldn't have taken me so long**_

_**To know where I belong**_

_**And by the way, boy**_

"Don't worry he'll come around."

All Paige did was nod. She knew why she came and she wanted now was to go home. Now she understood what Uub said.

"Chi Chi?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a possibly that he could love me and not her?"

"Definitely, I've heard your name slip out in the middle of their mini-make out sessions," She saw Paige get this really weird look, "When their in the living room, duh." They both laughed. "Just go right up there and tell him. I'm sure he'll get that ditz bimbo out of here."

"Ok."

Paige went upstairs to go to his room. She got halfway up when she noticed something. So Paige ran out, told Chi Chi bye, got in her car, and drove home. When she got there, she saw the one person who she missed the most.

"Daddy!" Paige said as she got out of her car and ran towards him.

As soon as she got to him, she hugged him fiercely, and he said, "Hey princess. You missed me, huh?" He felt Paige nod. "Is your mom still with that guy?"

Paige shook her head no. "In fact I think she's waiting for you, but you and I have to talk later."

"Ok."

"Well, don't stand there go. It isn't like you have anything to lose." Paige stated.

"Ok." Vegeta nervously said.

Vegeta left and went into the house. So Paige jumped in her car and drove over to the office building for Capsule Corp.

She got there and ran inside. Paige ran upstairs to his office and went inside. There she saw something she could have done without.

"Ewww…." Paige trailed off covering her eyes, and slowly backing out. She opened the door and said, "Are you guys dressed yet? I have to tell you something."

"Yeah," Paige walked inside. "Now what do you have to tell us?" Trunks asked excitingly.

"Daddy came back. I was over at Chi Chi's when he came home. I don't know how to get a hold of Bra."

"That's ok. She probably already knows." Pan said.

"I know. But I really need to talk to her."

"About what?" Paige looked at the floor. "Paige tell me." Trunks demanded.

"Who do you think?"

"Goten," Trunks growled.

"And you would be right. Trunks I need you to try and talk to him for me," Paige said.

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One you're my brother and two your Goten's best friend."

"I don't really understand."

"Just tell him that Paris is cheating on him."

"What?" Trunks growled. "You want me to do what?"

"You heard me."

"Fuck no!"

"Fine, I'll just wait. Bra or Uub will do it." With that Paige stormed out.

As soon as she got to her car, the tears started to fall. Paige drove home as fast as she could, only to find that Goten was sitting on the front porch. So Paige got out of her car and walked to the porch.

"Paige, wait…."

"Why?" Paige said.

"Because I need to talk to you."

"Fine." Paige stopped.

"Paige turn around, please," Paige did. "Paige, I love you with all my heart and I can't live without you."

"Yeah, sure."

"No, Paige I'm serious. I don't love Paris at all." Paige looked at him. "I love you, Paige Vegeta Briefs, and I have your whole life."

With that Paige kissed him, Paige finally had everything that she ever needed.

_**This is no machine you're talkin' to**_

_**Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you**_

_**I still love you**_

* * *

This is the revised version. If you notice any mistakes please let me know. I hope everyone liked it. :)


End file.
